Let's Take a Break !
by arisusagi
Summary: Rei wasn't flexible when it came to study breaks, but that was an exception


Ok, another one translated by Julia! Thank u gurl.  
>The portuguese version was posted on Nyah Fanfiction and Social Spirit<p>

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it."<p>

Nagisa tilted his head, staring at the blue-haired boy sitting across from him. They were sat at a desk covered in books, notebooks, pens and random papers – it was Saturday night, and they had been studying in Rei's room for at least 4 hours.

"Which exercise?" Rei said, pushing up his red-framed glasses.

"No! It's not that!" Nagisa grumbled, stretching his arms over his physics notebook. "I was talking about your sexuality."

Rei sighed, closing the book he was holding. It was about time for a break, anyway.

"What about it don't you understand?" he asked patiently. It was normal that people didn't get it at first, and he was glad his boyfriend was interested in the subject.

"You're only interested in people who are very close to you, right?" Nagisa crossed his arms on top of the table, propping his chin on them.

"Yeah. I only feel attraction to people I have very deep emotional bonds with."

"Like... me?"

"Yes. Actually, it's only you." Rei confessed, blushing slightly.

Rei had always know he was different from other boys. He didn't feel comfortable with the idea of dating people he didn't know. For a long time Rei believed he was old-fashioned, and felt bad for not being like the others. Browsing the Internet, he found out he wasn't the only one who felt that way, and that there was a name for this sexual orientation: demisexuality.

He couldn't understand how people would feel attracted to each other just by their appearance. For him, there were much deeper aspects than that. Rei wanted to feel something different – maybe he had too much of a romantic outlook in the subject, but he had believed he'd find someone who'd shake up his feelings someday.

Rei thought he'd found that someone back in middle school. He never confessed his feelings – he was certain they wouldn't be mutual. He didn't think too much about it, since his studies were the priority – to him, it was proof he still hadn't found the right person.

Later, in high school, he met Nagisa. Rei had felt something different for him; it was strong, inexplicable. The other confessed to him first, before Rei could do the same. He was caught off-guard, he couldn't deny – he never thought anyone would be interested in him. He accepted Nagisa's confession, and asking him out was the next step.

"But Rei-chan, you never felt like dating other people?" Nagisa asked, propping his head in his hands.

"Just with you and that boy in middle school." he answered, picking up the scattered papers on the desk.

"I've felt like dating so many people, I don't understand how you can't..." Nagisa remarked, looking out the window. "Not that i want to cheat on you! I'd never do that!"

Rei smiled, pushing up his glasses. He really trusted Nagisa, and knew he'd never do something like that.

"Let's go back to the exercises." he said, opening his math book.

"Ah, I'm tired of studying." Nagisa grumbled, crawling over to his boyfriend and placing his head in his lap. "I'm sleepy."

"The test is on the day after tomorrow! And you have to get a good grade to keep swimming with us!"

"But I can study tomorrow. Let's take a break, Rei-chan!" he sat up again, holding his boyfriend's arm tight. "You can go to my place tomorrow, if you want to."

Rei let out a defeated sigh. He usually spent his Sundays studying alone, and going out would mess up his schedule. However, knowing Nagisa and all his persuasion techniques, it would be useless to refuse the invitation.

"Alright, we'll rest. But tomorrow we're following _my_ study schedule, including the breaks." he said, feeling Nagisa's hands tightening around his arm.

"Deal!" Nagisa climbed on his lap, hugging him hard. Rei had to lean on one of his hands to not fall on his back.

"Careful! You almost-"

Rei was interrupted by Nagisa's lips on his. He knew it'd happen sooner or later, so he didn't fight it – he just kissed him back.

Nagisa was very affectionate , always hugging his friends and specially his boyfriend. Although he didn't like public displays of affection, Rei appreciated the intimate moments they shared.

They separated. Nagisa laid his head in Rei's shoulder, straddling his lap and relaxing the arms around his neck. Rei crossed his legs for better balance, and held Nagisa's waist with his right arm.

They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's heat. Rei threaded his fingers in the blond hair, caressing it and feeling Nagisa breathe against his neck.

"Rei-chan..." he said in a soft voice. "I'm sleepy..."

"We still need to finish that worksheet." Rei ran his hands on Nagisa's back affectionately. "Come on, get up."

There was no answer; he looked down. Nagisa had his eyes closed in a serene expression, as if he were asleep.

"Nagisa?" Rei called him again, to be sure of what had happened. "You fell asleep on my lap."

It wasn't the first time something like that happened – Nagisa fell asleep very easily, and was a heavy sleeper. Rei was used to it, and knew how to deal with that sort of situation.

He managed to get up, holding the other boy close to his body without waking him up. Rei put him in bed, caressing his face softly with the back of his hand. Nagisa looked even cuter while asleep; it was rare seeing him that calm when he was awake. Rei wondered if he should lie down next to him, but decided it'd be better to just put away the mess in his desk. Besides, it'd be very awkward if his mother saw them.

"Well, looks like we'll have to finish these exercises tomorrow." he smiled, covering Nagisa with a blanket.


End file.
